kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiwaza Power-Shot
The (or for short) is a device in Kamiwaza Wanda. It may look like a digital camera but instead of taking pictures, it is used to capture and debug Bugmins and summon Promins. It belongs to a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter. Device actions Capturing and debugging a Bugmin The Kamiwaza Power-Shot is used to capture a Bugmin when a blank Kamiwaza Pro-card is inserted, facing upwards, into the back of it. This made is called 'Kamiwaza Catch'. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter aims it at the Bugmin and then presses the button on its top-corner. A green light will come out through the Kamiwaza Power-Shot's lens. It grabs the Bugmin and gets it sucked into the Kamiwaza Power-Shot through the lens. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter then closes their Kamiwaza Power-Shot, preventing the Bugmin from escaping. After capturing a Bugmin, the Kamiwaza Power-Shot switches to another mode. This mode is called 'Kamiwaza Debug'. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter then holds on to their Kamiwaza Power-Shot and presses and holds its button until the 6 lights at the back all lit up and Kamiwaza Power-Shot says 'Debug Complete' and the Promin's name. The Promin is then registered into the Kamiwaza Pro-card. Summoning a Promin The Kamiwaza Power-Shot is also used to summon a Promin with. This mode is called 'Kamiwaza Touch'. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter places a Kamiwaza Pro-card, facing upwards, onto the back of their Kamiwaza Power-Shot. The Kamiwaza Power-Shot then plays a jingle depending on which attribute the Promin belongs to as the Promin jumps out through the lens of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Afterwards, the Kamiwaza Power-Shots says the Promin's name. Compatiblity with the Kamiwaza Shaker The Kamiwaza Power-Shot can also be used to summon symphetic Promins. The Kamiwaza Power-Shooter places the Kamiwaza Shaker onto the back of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. Then, a symphetic Promin jumps out through the lens of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. After that, the Kamiwaza Power-Shot says the symphetic Promin's name. Tri-symphetic Promins can also be summoned throughout that method as well. Colour variations In the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, there are 4 colour variations of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot depending on the Kamiwaza Power-Shooters: * Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot: white, black, green, orange and silver * Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot: black, purple and green * Shuu's Kamiwaza Power-Shot: sea-green, blue, red, black and silver * Mirai's Kamiwaza Power-Shot: yellow, lilac, sea-green, red and light-brown In the series Kamiwaza Wanda The Kamiwaza Power-Shot was first seen at the begining of episode 1 when Wanda uses it to capture and debug Bug-Dorirumin. After Wanda captures and debugs Bug-Turbomin, that Kamiwaza Power-Shot was given to Yuto later on. Another Kamiwaza Power-Shot appeared in episode 20 when Masato uses its 'Kamiwaza Search' mode on Bug-Dancemin. In episode 25, it is revealed that the Kamiwaza Power-Shot is compatible to the Kamiwaza Shaker as Yuto explains it to his friends. Two more Kamiwaza Power-Shots appeared in episode 43. They were given to Shuu and Mirai. Trivia * The Kamiwaza Power-Shot resembles a digital camera. * Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot has a few differences unlike the ones belonging to Yuto, Shuu and Mirai: 1. It has a different voice. 2. In 'Kamiwaza Touch' mode, it says the Promin's name first before the jingle during the summoning of a Promin. 3. It has a built-in 'Kamiwaza Search' mode. 4. In 'Kamiwaza Catch' mode, the process on capturing a Bugmin is quicker. Gallery Kamiwaza Shot(White).PNG Kamiwaza Shot(White)(2).PNG Kamiwaza Shot(White) and Kamiwaza Search Light.PNG Yuto with Kamiwaza Shot(White).PNG Kamiwaza Shot(White) Aiming.PNG Falling Yuto's Kamiwaza Shot.PNG Liftmin_holding_Kamiwaza_shot_with_turn_it_back.PNG Category:Items Category:Original Season Items Category:Devices